Death of a Loved One
by Bingo the Cat
Summary: The death of a friend is hard for anyone to accept... but losing a loved one to Death's clutches is worse...


The cloud of the explosion just rose over the horizon; his legs moved fast underneath him as he launched himself towards the crater in the ground. But even as he approached, he knew he was too late; the shuddering wails of one young cat rose over the sound of his thudding heartbeat, and – with a jolt – he saw that her lavender fur was stained red. Was she bleeding? Was the one she was cradling in her arms bleeding? He couldn't tell. He walked over, taking his time in case she reacted badly. He got close enough to see that a familiar pair of gloved hands lay on her arm. His throat constricted as he fought down his own sobs. He shook violently as the cat pressed her face into the corpse's silver fur. He collapsed to his knees, small tears slipping out of his eyes as he saw the silver hedgehog's quills – a familiar formation – five to the front, two at the back. His golden eyes were wide open, glassy and blank. He was dead.

The blue hedgehog crawled forwards, and wrapped his arms around the lavender cat in a comforting gesture. He felt her tears seep into his fur as she wept; her arms still wrapped around the completely still and silent body of Silver the Hedgehog. He had hoped he'd never see the day where Silver was so still and so quiet, and the cat was the one who was using her voice to vent out her frustration and anger and despair at his death. His green eyes misted over, and he pried the cat's hands from around Silver's body – she didn't fight him, as he'd first expected. He let go of her for just a second so as to fold the silver-stained-scarlet hedgehog's hands over his heart. He then grasped the cat around the shoulders again, pulling her into his chest as she screamed. Her honey-coloured eyes were dimmed as she pressed her face into his shoulder again. Sonic rubbed her back soothingly.

Blaze the Cat's eyes turned to look upon her true love's body. But that was just what he was – a body. He wouldn't be able to hear her now, not even if she whispered those three, powerful but little words into his ear. Another set of tears slipped from her eyes as she placed a hand on his muzzle, just underneath his honey-coloured eyes. She leant down; her breath graced his face as she murmured, "I… love you, Silver…"

Sonic felt his hands clench into fists as he saw Blaze lean down to press a light kiss to Silver's cold lips. Then he watched her heart truly break as she grasped one of his hands in both of hers, caressing it lightly with her thumbs. Her fingers twined in his, clutching tight, even though she knew that there was no way for him to come back now. He reached forwards, and placed a hand on her shoulder. She didn't throw him off as he pulled her away, lifted the hedgehog's body over his shoulder, and pulled the cat up by her hand. He led her away from the scene of Silver's death, knowing that they would give him a proper burial in the palace gardens in the Sol Dimension. He put an arm around her shoulder; she leant into his chest, her tears soaking his fur. He rubbed her arm soothingly as she slowly calmed down, exhaustion finally showing through the adrenaline that had been powering her.

SILVERXBLAZE

Sonic approached the shuddering form of the lavender feline princess, nervous as to how she would react to his presence. He tugged at his suit jacket; he felt really uncomfortable in the clothing he was wearing, but he did it for Blaze. Her body was shrouded in a dress of royal purples and pinks, trimmed with gold, silver and cyan along the hem and at the V-neck drop. The patterns on the sleeves were also gold, silver and cyan. She was fiddling with the ring that Silver had left her in his will – he had at least for-seen that he could die any day, so he wrote up the will just a month before that awful fight. He walked over to her, saying nothing as he wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug. She turned, and sobbed into his jacket; even Sonic was crying again as he said in a tear-choked voice, "He's in a better place now, Blaze… You never know, he might even be watching over us right now…"

Blaze looked up at him, smiling a very watery smile. "You really believe that?"

Sonic gulped, admitting shyly, "It's the only thing that keeps me going, now… knowing that he'll be there, waiting to welcome us with open arms…"

He looked up as he heard Blaze cry softly, and kneel down in front of the tombstone, brushing her gloved fingers over the letters on the elegant marble grave.

_Silver the Hedgehog, aged 15 – born on 14 November, 3423 P.X.E – died on 27 January, 3439_

_Up sopiantur carne hic, vivit in aeternum spiritu tuo._

_Though his body may slumber here, his spirit is for evermore alive in you._

_Not how did he die, but how did he live_

_Not what did he gain, but what did he give_

_These are the units to measure the worth_

_Of a man as a man [Silver], regardless of birth._

–_Shadow the Hedgehog_

_To a wonderful friend, brother, Freedom Fighter and "one and only" for the Princess Blaze. We'll miss you so much, Silver._

**END.**


End file.
